Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen
by Demonardvark
Summary: Manjoume has finished writing his ode to Alexis. However, he must find a way to deliver it to her. Nothing on this island is easy and no one will do anything without you dueling them. Manjoume sets off to get his letter delivered and his feelings known.
1. My bird of passion must fly

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 1 – My bird of passion must fly**

_Without the moon the Earth cannot exist._

_It controls the tides and lights up the night._

_For you the sun, are the same._

_Without you I cannot exist._

_How can I explain that which is how I survive?_

_How can I say all the things that you mean to me?_

_My dearest friend, _

_My greatest strength,_

_The goal that drives me forward,_

_I long only to see your smile_

_And when you are sad my world crumbles_

_With you by my side there is nothing I cannot face_

_With you by my side my darkness subsides and my rage humble_

_In you I have found my eternal place_

_The person who accepts me and picks me up when I tumble_

_But it's only when I am surrounded by your embrace_

_That I truly feel happy and safe. _

_So no matter what challenges are in front of you_

_No matter what pains lay ahead_

_Stay strong and hold your head up high_

_For I will always be right here by your side_

_To protect you, to stand by you, to support you,_

_To make you laugh, to make you feel special,_

_For you do the same for me_

_You make me feel strong_

_You make me feel accepted_

_You make me laugh when I smile_

_And you hold me while I cry_

_I am always thankful to have you_

_As my friend_

_From this time on_

_Until the end._

_You are my closest friend_

_For in you I have an_

_Unbreakable bond, Friends Forever_

_Love,_

_Manjoume _

"IT'S PERFECT" Manjoume jumped up and down. He had skipped class all day to write out the perfect note to Alexis. He had poured his soul into it there were no flaws. She would fall for him upon reading this. Yet, how could he deliver it?

*Knock Knock*

"WHAT IS IT I'M BUSY" Manjoume screamed angrily. Syrus entered into the room slowly.

"Where have you been? Bro and I have been looking everywhere for you" Syrus asked in his whiney voice.

"What does it matter to you?" Manjoume hissed.

"Sorry. We were just worried about you"

"I don't need Slipher filth like you worrying about me." Syrus sighed and began to walk away. As he did Ojama yellow appeared to Manjoume.

"HIYA BOSS"

"Oh god, there is one annoyance after another today." Manjoume sighed.

"What's that letter for huh?" Ojama yellow asked while shaking his butt anxiously.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS SO SHUT UP." Ojama yellow frowned a bit. "I need to get this to Alexis somehow"

"Hey boss, why not get the wimpy kid?" Ojama yellow asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows Alexis he can deliver it for you"

"YOU'RE RIGHT" Manjoume jumped up knocking over his desk. "I HAVE TO FIND SYRUS" Manjoume went running outside. He saw Jaden walking by.

"Yo Manjoume, what's up?" Jaden asked in a friendly manner.

"Where is Syrus?" Manjoume screamed.

"He is by the pier why?" Before he could finish speaking Manjoume ran off. He ran with all his might and found Syrus standing around the dock.

"SYRUS"

"WAHHHH" Syrus squealed. "Manjoume you scared me"

"You have to do me a favor"

"What do you want?"

"You have to deliver this for me" Manjoume held up his note and was clinging tightly to the jacket Syrus was wearing.

"What? No, I can't. I'm meeting my brother here"

"YOU HAVE TO"

"I can't" Syrus shrugged.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Manjoume was desperate. "That's it Slipher slacker, I'll duel you and make you deliver this."

"Fine, let's do this. I'm not the same wimp I used to be"

"DUEL" they both shouted as they donned on their duel disks.

**Author note* all duels will be in slightly different format to make it easier on reader and myself***

Manjoume: I'll start this off, I DRAW. I place one card face down and I summon masked dragon in attack mode (Attack 1400 Defense 1000). That ends my turn.

Syrus: Let's do this, I DRAW. I summon Drillroid in attack mode (Attack 1600 Defense 1600). Now I attack your masked dragon with my Drillroid and deal 200 points of damage to you. (Manjoume life points 4000 to 3800).

Manjoume: Fool you have activated my masked dragons effect. When he is sent to the graveyard I can summon another dragon in his place. I summon armed dragon lvl 3 in attack mode (Attack 1200 Defense 900).

Syrus: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: My turn, Draw. Since it has been on the field for one standby phase my armed dragon gets a little upgrade, IT LEVELS UP. I send armed dragon lvl 3 to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon lvl 5 from my deck in attack mode (Attack 2400 Defense 1700). Now I activate its special effect, I can discard a monster and destroy one monster on the field whose attack is equal to or less than that of the monster I discarded.

Syrus: OH NO.

Manjoume: Say good bye to your Drillroid. NOW Armed Dragon lvl 5 attack him directly. (Syrus life points 4000 to 1600) I end my turn.

Syrus: This isn't over. I draw. I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy my own trap card.

Manjoume: What?

Syrus: My face down card was Wonder Garage. When it is destroyed I can special summon one "Roid" monster from my hand. I summon Submarineroid in attack mode (attack 800 defense 1800) Next, I activate Monster reborn. I summon back my Drillroid in attack mode. Last, I summon Steamroid in attack mode (Attack 1800 Defense 1800)

Manjoume: I see what you are doing.

Syrus: THAT'S RIGHT. I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone. I send Steamroid, Submarineroid, and Drillroid to the graveyard to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in attack mode (attack 3000 defense 2000) I attack your armed dragon lvl 5 and send it to the graveyard. (Manjoume life points 3800 to 3200). I end my turn.

Manjoume: You must be proud but you made a horrible mistake.

Syrus: Yeah right. Thanks to Vehicroid connection zone my jumbo drill can't be destroyed by magic, spell, trap cards, or monster effects.

Manjoume: Watch and learn. I DRAW. I summon Dynamite Dragon in attack mode (attack 1500 defense 900)

Syrus: Is that all?

Zane was watching the duel from atop the hill. He spoke softly "Foolish brother".

Manjoume: Not nearly watch this. I activate Guidance of Light and Dark. I remove my light and darkness dragon from my graveyard to summon DARK END DRAGON in attack mode (attack 2600 defense 2100)

Syrus: WHAT? When did you get Light and Darkness Dragon in your graveyard?

Manjoume: My armed dragon's special ability.

Syrus thought back-

_I send armed dragon lvl 3 to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon lvl 5 from my deck in attack mode (Attack 2400 Defense 1700). Now I activate its special effect, I can discard a monster and destroy one monster on the field whose attack is equal to or less than that of the monster I discarded._

Syrus: Oh no.

Manjoume: I'm not done yet. I activate Different Dimension Gate. I remove from play my Dynamite Dragon and in exchange I can remove from play your Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill.

Syrus: WAIT MY VEHICROID CONNECTION ZONE, YOU CAN'T

Manjoume: WRONG. I can't destroy your monster with spell cards but I can remove them from play. NOW DARK END DRAGON, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL (Syrus life points 1600 to 0)

Syrus: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Manjoume: This duel is over

Syrus kneeled on the ground panting. Manjoume walked up to him.

"Time to deliver this letter"

"Fine" Syrus was breathing heavily. Manjoume tossed him the note but it was caught by Zane.

"ZANE" Syrus and Manjoume both shouted in surprise.

"Preying on the weak to do your bidding?" Zane asked.

"Step off. He lost so he has to do what I say" Manjoume shouted.

"Does he then? I have been watching the whole time and he never agreed to that" Zane replied calmly.

"Like hell he agreed to the duel. Just because you are the third best duelist here doesn't mean you can boss me around" Manjoume shouted.

"Third?"

"That's right" Manjoume sneered. "Jaden can beat you senseless and so can I"

"Is that so?" Zane replied in a darker tone.

"That's right"

"Let's see you prove that. If you win Syrus will deliver your letter and if you lose you will become his slave for the rest of the year"

"FINE LET'S DO THIS" Manjoume shouted.

DUEL

**Chapter 1 end**

**Few author notes**

**This is dedicated to AnriMia24 since she convinced me to keep going with the Manjoume Alexis paring.**

**For accuracy I am combining both the manga and the Anime. Thus, the characters will utilize cards they have used in both. Also, yes the effects and life point calculations are accurate. Coming up with these duels my-self is a little challenging but, I am putting all my effort into this project. Enjoy **

**-Demonardvark- **


	2. Light & Darkness Dragon vs Cyber Dragon

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 2 – Light and Darkness Dragon vs. Cyber Dragon **

DUEL

Zane: I'll start this off, I draw. I summon Cyber Larvae (attack 400 defense 600) in attack mode and end my turn.

Manjoume: This is the best the old king can do? I draw. I summon Armed Dragon lvl 3 in attack mode (Attack 1200 defense 900) and attack your Cyber Larvae and send it to the graveyard. (Zane life points 4000 to 3200) I play one card face down and end my turn.

Zane: I draw. I activate different dimension capsule. I removed one card from my deck to be used in two turns. Next, thanks to your dragon I can summon one of my own. I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode (Attack 2100 defense 1600). Next, I summon another Cyber Larvae in attack mode (attack 400 defense 600).

Manjoume: Shoot

Zane: I attack your armed dragon with my cyber dragon (Manjoume life points 4000 to 3100) and then I attack you with Cyber Larvae (Manjoume life points 3100 to 2700)

Syrus: Go bro.

Zane: Watch carefully Syrus this is how you duel. Learn the difference between knowing how to use a card and how to play it.

Syrus:……………………..

Manjoume:……………………

Syrus: Bro are you drunk?

Zane: Watch and learn brother. I end my turn.

Manjoume: NOT YET YOU DON'T. I activate my trap card Level Bond. You draw two cards and I can special summon Armed Dragon lvl 3 in attack mode.

Zane: Predictable. I end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw and now you know what happens. My armed dragon levels up. I summon armed dragon lvl 5 in attack mode (attack 2400 defense 1700). I discard one card to destroy your Cyber dragon. Then I attack your cyber larvae. (Zane life points 3200 to 1200). How's that Zane.

Zane: A waste of my time.

Manjoume: Well waste this. I activate my spell card

Zane: Guidance of Light and Dark?

Manjoume: You got it. I removed my Light and Darkness Dragon from play to summon LIGHT END DRAGON in attack mode (attack 2600 defense 2100). Next, I activated Different Dimension Reincarnation, by discarding one card I can summon MY ULTIMATE DRAGON, LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON SHINE FORTH IN ATTACK MODE (attack 2800 defense 2400)

Syrus: Wow he has three huge dragons on the field.

Manjoume: I can't attack again so I end my turn. Enjoy your turn Zane; it is going to be your last.

Zane: I draw. I place one card face down. Then I summon a third Cyber Larvae in attack mode (attack 400 defense 600) and end my turn.

Manjoume: That's it? I draw. I send one monster from my hand to destroy your cyber larvae. Next, I attack you with Light and Darkness Dragon.

Zane: I activate my trap POWER WALL. I sent twenty eight cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard to reduce the damage to 0.

Manjoume: It doesn't matter; I attack you with Armed Dragon lvl 5 and Light End dragon.

Zane: I removed from my graveyard two Necro Gardna to stop both attacks.

Manjoume: What?

Zane: Courtesy of the other duelist you can't beat.

Manjoume: Grrr Jaden, I place one card face down and end my turn. Next turn this is over.

Zane: I don't think so, I draw. This will be my last turn Manjoume. You are going to lose.

Manjoume: Not a chance.

Zane: You have forgotten my different dimension capsule. I add the card I removed to my hand. I activate OVERLOAD FUSION.

Manjoume and Syrus: OH MY GOD

Zane: That's right I can remove monsters from my graveyard to summon a dark fusion monster. I remove my cyber dragon and fourteen other machines from my graveyard.

Manjoume: NO WAY

Zane: That's right I SUMMON CHIMERATECH OVER DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE (attack 12000 defense 12000)

Manjoume: IMPOSSIBLE

Syrus: 12000 attack points? That's insane.

Zane: THIS IS WHAT POWER IS ABOUT, THIS IS HOW YOU DUEL. I attack Light and Darkness Dragon and end this duel.

Manjoume: NOT QUITE. I activate my trap card negate attack.

Zane: Lucky you, I end my turn. Enjoy your next turn as you would say, for it WILL be your last.

Manjoume: I cannot afford to lose. My bird of passion must fly. I must let Alexis know how I feel. I must draw the card I need here and now. For the sake of love I DRAW.

Zane: Well?

Manjoume: tee hee, hahaha, BWAHAHAHA. Just what I needed, you are right this will be the last turn.

Zane: You are lying.

Manjoume: Who is the fool now? I am going to beat you the same way I beat your little brother. First, my armed dragon levels up again. I send armed dragon lvl 5 to the graveyard to summon armed dragon lvl 7 in attack mode (attack 2800 defense 1000)

Zane: Not enough

Manjoume: Wrong, it will be more than enough. I ACTIVATE DIFFERENT DIMENSION GATE.

Syrus: Oh no

Zane: Tsk

Manjoume: I bet you remember this. I remove my armed dragon lvl 7 to remove from play your Chimeratech Over Dragon. Now my love will take flight. LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY (Zane life points 1200 to 0)

Zane: I lost

Manjoume: My Light and Darkness Dragon bested your Cyber dragons.

Duel Over.

"You did well Manjoume" Zane said defeated.

"Big bro" Syrus looked sad.

"Observe why I lost Syrus. I was only focused on power and it cost me everything, seem familiar?"

"My duel"

"Exactly little brother" Zane smiled. "This was to teach you properly".

"Big Bro" Syrus's eyes were watering. Manjoume coughed loudly.

"About the duel"

"What?" Syrus and Zane turned around.

"I won so Syrus must deliver my letter"

"Oh, right" Syrus said without hesitation this time. "Who is it going to?"

"Alexis" Manjoume said blushing. Zane smiled.

"What do you need to tell her?" Syrus asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS" Manjoume screamed "Just deliver it"

"Fine I shall" Syrus ran off. Manjoume returned to his dorms and collapsed in his chair. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"HIYA BOSS" Ojama yellow appeared. Manjoume said nothing. "Boss, are you alright? Aren't you going to yell at me or something?"

"No" Manjoume said quietly.

"Why not boss?" Ojama yellow asked

"It is flying into her arms"

"What?"

"My bird of passion will melt the heart of the ice queen" Manjoume said with a big smile.

"MANJOUME" Syrus burst through the door.

"SYRUS" Manjoume shouted with joy. "DID YOU DELIVER IT?"

"NO"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"I tried" Syrus said whimpering. "But, Bastion ran into me and asked me. He said he would deliver it. I said no but he made me give it to him"

"YOU SUCK" Manjoume screamed "He is going to read it and make sure Alexis doesn't get it. He's in the way. I have to beat him"

"What do you mean boss?"

"Come on Ojama yellow, we are going to hunt down Bastion".

**Chapter 2 end**

**-Demonardvark- **


	3. Like a bad taste in your mouth

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 3 – Like a bad taste in your mouth **

"Darn it, where is Bastion?" Manjoume screamed at himself as he was running all around duel academy. "I will hunt him down and rip his arms off"

*Slam* Manjoume ran into someone knocking them over. He looked up to see Jaden lying on the ground.

"YOU AGAIN?" Manjoume screamed at Jaden.

"Hey you bumped into me" Jaden said annoyed

"Whatever, I'm in a hurry"

"Wait" Jaden screamed as Manjoume started to walk away

"What do you want Jaden?"

"I have a note for you"

"You have a note for me? Who could have sent it?" Manjoume thought to himself. Suddenly an image of Alexis came to mind. Could she have secretly been doing the same thing he was? "WHO SENT IT JADEN?"

"Bastion did"

"WHAT"

"Bastion ran into me too. He asked me to give this to you" Jaden handed Manjoume the note. Manjoume opened the note.

_**Manjoume,**_

_**Do you honestly think she would choose you over me? I am the one who will win over the heart of Alexis. I have already calculated the means to do so. If you honestly think this little note is enough to win her heart you are mistaken. I am on top of the Volcano ready to throw this in and let the flames purge the world of your foolishness. Come stop me. If you think you can.**_

_**Bastion**_

"That ass" Manjoume screamed.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked inquisitively. Yet again, before he could finish his sentence Manjoume was running off. "Is everyone going insane today?" Jaden thought to himself.

Manjoume ran to the duel platform on top of the Volcano. There he saw Bastion standing arrogantly.

"BASTION"

"So you came after all Manjoume?"

"I'm here to stop you and get it back"

"You mean this?" Bastion held up Manjoume's note. "There is no point. You cannot win over Alexis and you cannot beat me in a duel."

"We'll see"

"Yes we will. What do you think of the stage I have set for our duel?" Bastion stretched out his arms. "This is where you lost to Zane at the end of the academy tournament do you remember?"

_I summon Cyber Eltanin…………._

"Tsk, that is ancient history Bastion. I beat Zane before and I beat you before too"

"Maybe, but not this time"

"Enough talk, let's do this."

DUEL

Manjoume: I'm going to start this, I draw. I summon Dynamite Dragon in attack mode (attack 1500 defense 900). Then I place on card face down and end my turn.

Bastion: My turn, Draw. I summon Gozuki in attack mode (Attack 1700 defense 800). Next, I activate the special ability of my monster. I can send one monster from my deck to my graveyard. Next, I attack your Dynamite Dragon. (Manjoume life points 4000 to 3800).

Manjoume: Who cares? By destroying Dynamite Dragon you Gozuki will lose 300 attack. (Gozuki attack 1700 to 1400)

Bastion: A meager loss. I place one card face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw. I summon masked dragon in attack mode. (Attack 1400 defense 1100). I end my turn.

Bastion: I draw. I activate the effect of Gozuki and send another monster from my deck to the graveyard.

"What is the point of this?" Manjoume thought to himself.

Bastion: Now I activate the effect of the Mezuki I sent to the graveyard last turn. I remove Mezuki from play to summon any zombie from my graveyard to the field. I summon Red Ogre in attack mode (attack 2800 defense 2100). I attack your masked dragon with Red Ogre. (Manjoume life points 3800 to 2400) How's that?

Manjoume: Just fine actually. I activate Damage Condenser. When I take damage I can summon a monster from my deck with attack equal or less to the damage. I summon armed dragon lvl 3 in attack mode (attack 1200 defense 900). Then, thanks to you destroying masked dragon I can summon another armed dragon lvl 3 in attack mode. (If you don't know its attack by now stop reading)

Bastion: Tsk. I end my turn.

Manjoume: My turn DRAW. Since it is my turn both my armed dragons level up. I send two armed dragon lvl 3 to the graveyard to summon two armed dragon lvl 5 in attack mode. (Attack 2400 defense 1700) Next, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two.

*Manjoume smiled deviously*

Manjoume: This duel is over.

Bastion: You think so?

Manjoume: I do. WATCH AND LEARN. I activate Guidance of Light and Darkness.

Bastion: As expected.

Manjoume: WHAT?

Bastion: I activate Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. I send one spell card to the graveyard to negate yours.

Manjoume: Grrr

Bastion: Oh yes Grrr all you want. In addition for the remainder of this duel you cannot activate any other card of the same name.

Manjoume: What?

Bastion: That's right. I have stopped your ultimate combo.

Manjoume: I'm far from done.

Bastion: I think you are. Or do you want to attack my Red Ogre?

Manjoume: Grrr. I'm not stupid. I'll get rid of your Gozuki. I activate my Armed Dragons special effect and discard one monster to destroy Gozuki.

Bastion: Minor loss to win big, I draw. I summon Crow Tengu in attack mode (Attack 1400 defense 1200). Next, I attack one of your armed dragons with my Red Ogre. (Manjoume life points 2400 to 2000). Your next turn will be your last and Alexis will be all mine. I play one card face down.

Manjoume. Grrr. I draw. My armed dragon is strong enough for this. Since I used his special ability last turn my armed dragon can level up. I summon Armed Dragon lvl 7 (Attack 2800 defense 1000)

Bastion: Almost enough to be a threat.

Manjoume: More than enough. I tribute my Armed Dragon lvl7 to summon my Armed Dragon lvl 10. (Attack 3000 defense 2000). I discard one card to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field.

Bastion: What?

Manjoume: Next, I attack you directly. (Bastion life points 4000 to 1000). Who is weak now Bastion? I play two cards face down.

Bastion: We shall see I draw. I activate Haunted Shrine. I summon from my graveyard Red Ogre in attack mode (attack 2800 defense 2100). Next, I summon Onagakokuba in attack mode (attack 1400 defense 800) I activate its special ability and send one monster from my hand to my graveyard to have it gain 500 Attack. (Onagakokuba attack 1900)

Manjoume: More monsters for my dragon to destroy.

Bastion: You wish. I remove my second Mezuki from play to summon back Gozuki in attack mode. (Attack 1700 defense 800). Now we shall see who is stronger. I special summon Kasha in attack mode (Attack ? Defense ?) When he is special summoned it returns all monsters on the field to the respective owners deck.

Manjoume: What?

Bastion: Not only does your armed dragon return to your deck BUT Kasha gains 1000 attack for each zombie returned to my deck. I count 3, which means Kasha now has 3000 attack. THIS DUEL IS OVER. I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY WITH KASHA.

Manjoume: I activate negate attack.

Bastion: Wimp. I end my turn and place one card face down.

Manjoume: Grrr, I draw. I activate Lifeline from the Graveyard. I summon back two armed dragon lvl 3 in attack mode. I pay 600 life points for doing so. (Manjoume life points 2000 to 1400) I tribute both monsters to summon Light and Darkness dragon in attack mode (Attack 2800 defense 2400).

Bastion: Impressive.

Manjoume: Don't mock me. I activate dragons treasure to boost its attack by 300. I destroy your Kasha with Light and Darkness dragon. (Bastion life points 1000 to 900). I end my turn.

Bastion. I draw. I activate return from the different dimension. I pay half my life points to summon my two Mezuki back to the field. (Bastion life points 900 to 450. Next, I activate the effect of my nine-tailed fox in my graveyard. I tribute my two monsters to…

Manjoume: I don't think so. I subtract 500 attack points from Light and Darkness Dragon to negate your monsters effect. (Light and Darkness Dragon attack 2800 to 2300) Now you have no monsters left.

Bastion: …… No……………. I……… end my turn.

Manjoume: I Draw. Your zombie deck is like a bad taste in my mouth, it keeps coming back. This is where it ends. I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY (Bastion life points 450 to 0).

Duel end.

"No……" Bastion fell to his knees. "After all my calculations it ended…… it ended….."

"Just like last time" Manjoume spoke angrily. Bastion looked up and handed Manjoume the note.

"You won this fair and square. You deserve her. You are strong enough. You have my approval"

"Like I need the approval of a weakling like you." Manjoume walked away.

"I finally got my note back." Manjoume walked happily back towards the dorms. Suddenly, he realized he needed to deliver the letter. He started to run quickly.

*BAM* He ran head first into someone

"AGAIN. WATCH WHERE YOU ARE………" He looked up and saw staring at him

"Alexis…………." Manjoume said breathless.

**Chapter 3 end**

**Author notes: This has been my favorite chapter yet. This duel took about three hours to write. I've decided that there are going to be three more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Thanks for reading ^_^**

**-Demonardvark- **


	4. I wanna be your hero

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 4 – I wanna be your Hero**

"Alexis" Manjoume said with his mouth agape

"Hi there Manjoume, what are you up to?"

"I've been…………"

"Dueling by the looks of it"

"What?"

"I heard you beat both the Truesdale brothers and Bastion today"

"Yes, I did."

"Training for your next pro tournament?"

"No Alexis, I've been looking for you" Manjoume sputtered and blushed

"You've been looking for me? How come?"

"I wanted to give you this" Manjoume managed to say in his waterfall of verbal diarrhea. He then handed Alexis his note.

"What's this?" Alexis said holding the note in her hand. Before Manjoume could answer Jaden came running up.

"Hey guys" Jaden shouted happily.

"Hi Jaden" Alexis said happily

"How's it going Lex?" Jaden asked happily "How bout you Manjoume?"

"BEAT IT JADEN" Manjoume shouted.

"Hey, that's not nice" Alexis said grumpily. "What's your problem?"

"Yeah seriously" Jaden agreed. "You've ran into my twice today and been rude to me three times."

"I just want to be able to talk to Alexis in peace" Manjoume shouted angrily.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Jaden asked.

"Uhm….."

"We're buddies, I'll give you space when you need it, but it's not cool to be such an ass"

"Yeah" Alexis agreed.

"Fine Jaden" Manjoume said softly.

"So you'll apologize?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"No" Manjoume said softly. "I'll apologize WITH A DUEL JADEN"

"ALL RIGHT! Get your game on"

Duel

Jaden: I'll start this duel off, I draw. I activate polymerization to fuse my elemental hero wingman with my elemental hero burstinatrix. I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Attack 2100 Defense 1200). I throw down a face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: Standard opening, I draw. I summon Spined Lindworm in attack mode (attack 1900 defense 1200). I activate Duality. I tribute Spined Lindworm to summon Dark End Dragon in attack mode (Attack 2600 defense 2100) I attack your flame wingman. (Jaden life points 4000 to 3500).

Jaden: I activate Hero Signal. Since my flame wingman was destroyed I can summon another monster. I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode. (Attack 1600 defense 1400)

Manjoume: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jaden: I draw. I summon elemental hero bubbleman in attack mode. I activate Miracle Fusion. I remove from play my bubbleman, Sparkman, and my wingman from my graveyard. I summon Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode (Attack 2800 defense 2800). I attack your Dark End Dragon. (Manjoume life points 4000 to 3800). I throw down a face down end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw. I activate monster reborn and summon back to my field Dark End Dragon in attack mode. Next I activate Light of the shadows and summon Light End Dragon from my deck in attack mode (Attack 2600 defense 2100). Now I use Light End Dragon's special effect, by subtracting from my dragon 500 attack points I can take away 1500 from your monster. (Light End Dragon attack 2100, Elemental Hero Tempest Attack 1300)

Jaden: I activate the special ability of Elemental Hero Tempest; I send my face down card to the graveyard so he cannot be destroyed by battle.

Manjoume: I attack Elemental Hero Tempest with Light End Dragon, GO SHINING SUBLIMATION. (Jaden life points 3500 to 2700). Next, I attack him again with Dark End Dragon (Jaden life points 2700 to 1400). I'm also far from done.

Jaden: What?

Manjoume: I activate Dark End Dragons special effect. I subtract 500 Attack from him to send your elemental hero tempest to the graveyard. (Dark End Dragon attack 2100). I throw one card face down and end my turn.

Alexis. Wow Manjoume is going all out with this duel.

Jaden: I draw

Winged Kuriboh: Kuri

Jaden: Hi there partner, let's do this. I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode (attack 300 defense 200)

Manjoume: No……..

Jaden: I activate transcendent wings. With this I tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh lvl 10 in attack mode. (Attack 300 defense 200). I activate the ability of Winged Kuriboh lvl 10. I send him and all other monsters on the field to the graveyard. You take damage equal to their combined attacks (Combined attack equals 4500)

Manjoume: NOOOOOOOOOOO (Manjoume life points 3800 to 0)

Duel End.

"I lost" Manjoume said defeated on the ground.

"Yeah but it was a blast" Jaden smiled. Manjoume looked up at his smiling face.

"That was pretty impressive" Alexis said happily.

"Alexis" Manjoume said softly.

"You are a great duelist, I had fun watching you" Alexis said happily. Manjoume's eyes watered and he held back some tears.

"Jaden" Manjoume whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"Could you leave us alone please?"

"Sure, catch ya later" Jaden said happily.

"Alexis" Manjoume whispered softly with a serious look on his face.

"Yes?" Alexis answered with a slight look of confusion.

"Please read the note". He watched as Alexis unfolded the note and began to read it. His heart raced and he felt cold and burning hot at the same time. She read aloud.

_**Without the moon the Earth cannot exist.**_

_**It controls the tides and lights up the night.**_

_**For you the sun are the same.**_

_**Without you I cannot exist.**_

_**How can I explain that which is how I survive?**_

_**How can I say all the things that you mean to me?**_

_**My dearest friend,**_

_**My greatest strength,**_

_**The goal that drives me forward,**_

_**I long only to see your smile**_

_**And when you are sad my world crumbles**_

_**With you by my side there is nothing I cannot face**_

_**With you by my side my darkness subsides and my rage humble**_

_**In you I have found my eternal place**_

_**The person who accepts me and picks me up when I tumble**_

_**But its only when I am surrounded by your embrace**_

_**That I truly feel happy and safe.**_

_**So no matter what challenges are in front of you**_

_**No matter what pains lay ahead**_

_**Stay strong and hold your head up high**_

_**For I will always be right here by your side**_

_**To protect you, to stand by you, to support you,**_

_**To make you laugh, to make you feel special,**_

_**For you do the same for me**_

_**You make me feel strong**_

_**You make me feel accepted**_

_**You make me laugh when I smile**_

_**And you hold me while I cry**_

_**I am always thankful to have you**_

_**As my friend**_

_**From this time on**_

_**Until the end.**_

_**You are my closest friend**_

_**For in you I have an**_

_**Unbreakable bond, Friends Forever**_

_**Love,**_

_**Manjoume**_

Alexis finished reading and stood there without moving a muscle or making a noise. Slowly she lowered the letter to meet the eyes of Manjoume. She was blushing slightly and was looking for the words to say.

"Manjoume…..I"

"Wait Alexis" Manjoume said suddenly causing Alexis to jump. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. Alexis blushed harder.

"Manjoume….."

"I know Alexis. I know your feelings. I know you like Jaden. I had to tell you. I had to let you know my feelings. Jaden might use them in every duel but, I want to be your hero." Manjoume was sweating and shaking slightly. Alexis stared at him and smiled.

"You are wrong Manjoume" Alexis said softly.

"What do you mean?" Manjoume asked confused.

"The person I love with all my heart is………."

**Chapter 4 end**

**-Demonardvark- **


	5. The person I love with all my heart is

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Previously on Yu-gi-oh**

"_I know Alexis. I know your feelings. I know you like Jaden. I had to tell you. I had to let you know my feelings. Jaden might use them in every duel but, I want to be your hero." Manjoume was sweating and shaking slightly. Alexis stared at him and smiled._

"_You are wrong Manjoume" Alexis said softly._

"_What do you mean?" Manjoume asked confused. _

"_The person I love with all my heart is………."_

**Chapter 5 – The person I love with all my heart is**

"You" Alexis said softly.

"What?" Manjoume was stunned what was happening? What was just said? Was he dreaming? Could this really be true?

"I said that the person I love is you Manjoume" Alexis said quietly.

"You…… you do?" Manjoume asked hesitantly

"Yes" Alexis said with a big smile.

"Why?" Manjoume asked confused and Alexis giggled.

"You are a great guy. You come off as tough and as an ass but you have a great spirit. You work hard; you care for your friends. Look at your Light and Darkness Dragon, after all these years it still looks brand new. Also well, you are easy on the eyes" Alexis blushed.

"So what now?" Manjoume stood dumbfounded.

"How about this?" Before he could react Alexis grabbed him. She wrapped her arms tenderly around him and kissed him softly. Manjoume almost fainted from joy.

"HIYA BOSS" Ojama yellow popped up. "How are……… oh. Uhm, I'm going to go"

Alexis let go of Manjoume and stepped back to look at him. He was barely able to stand and looked either drunk or stupid. Alexis giggled.

"I was going to ask how it was but, I think I know"

"Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Manjoume said dizzily.

"Great" Alexis smiled. "NOW LET'S DUEL"

"What?" Manjoume snapped out of his daze.

"Humph, we are duelists after all" Alexis laughed.

"But, but, but" Manjoume stuttered.

"You think you can melt the heart of the ice queen like that?" Alexis asked.

"Kinda" Manjoume shrugged.

"I may love you but I have to make sure you are strong enough to be by my side"

"What? I beat Zane and Bastion today"

"True, but you just lost to Jaden"

"So?"

"So I have to make sure even after dueling all day you haven't lost your edge. Let's do this"

"Fine. I shall shatter the Ice around your heart and make a sculpture of love"

"That's more like it"

DUEL.

Alexis: Ladies first I draw. I summon I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode (attack 1600 defense 1200). I activate the effect of my Cold Enchanter, I send one card to the graveyard to add an ice counter to Cold Enchanter boosting her attack by 300 (Cold Enchanter attack 1900, 1 ice counter.)

Manjoume: A 1900 attack monster so fast?

Alexis: I'm far from done. I activate Twin Pillars of Ice. I'll let you figure out later how this card works 3. I end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw. I summon masked dragon in attack mode (Attack 1400 defense 1100). Next, I activate graceful charity. I draw three cards and discard two.

Alexis: He's trying to get Light and Darkness Dragon in his graveyard.

Manjoume: I end my turn.

Alexis: I draw. I summon Frost Tiger in attack mode (Attack 1900 defense????). I activate Cold Enchanters special ability and discard a card to add an ice counter to Frost Tiger. (Cold Enchanter attack 2200). I attack your masked dragon with Cold Enchanter. (Manjoume life points 4000 to 3200).

Manjoume: I activate masked dragons effect and I summon

Alexis: Armed Dragon lvl 3?

Manjoume: Wrong, I summon another masked dragon in attack mode.

Alexis: What? I attack masked dragon number 2 with my frost tiger. (Manjoume life points 3200 to 2700).

Manjoume: I activate masked dragons effect. Care to guess what I am going to summon?

Alexis: Armed dragon or a masked dragon?

Manjoume: Wrong again! I summon Wish Dragon in attack mode (attack 700 defense 100)

Alexis: What would you summon……? OH NO. I end my turn.

Manjoume: My turn. I activate wish dragons effect. I sacrifice him to summon 2 wish dragon tokens in attack mode. Don't get used to them because I sacrifice them so summon LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON in attack mode (attack 2800 defense 2400).

Alexis: You summoned your best monster on your second turn? (It doesn't matter Alexis thought to herself.)

Manjoume: I attack your Cold Enchanter with Light and Darkness Dragon.

Alexis: I don't think so. I activate the effect of my twin pillars of ice. When it was summoned I placed two ice tower counters on it. I can remove one to stop your attack.

Manjoume: That pitiful spell can't stop my dragon. I activate Light and Darkness Dragons special ability; I subtract 500 attack and defense points to negate your spells effect. (Light and Darkness Dragon attack 2300 defense 1900).

Alexis: Oh no…..

Manjoume: I destroy your cold enchanter (Alexis's life points 4000 to 3900) I end my turn.

Alexis. I draw. Sorry to disappoint you but this duel is going exactly as I planned.

Manjoume: Oh really?

Alexis: That's right. You managed to summon your key monster yes but now its attack has been reduced. Plus I know its weakness.

Manjoume: What weakness?

Alexis: You HAVE to use its effect. You don't have a choice. This means that whenever you or I use a spell, trap, or effect, your dragon will get weaker.

Manjoume: Grrr.

Alexis: I activate crown of command. I'd explain the effect but there is no point. Your dragon destroys my spell and loses 500 more attack and defense. (Light and Darkness dragon attack 1800 defense 1400). While I am at it I think I will activate Curtain of hail. You know the drill 3. (Light and Darkness dragon attack 1300 defense 900)

Manjoume: No, my dragon.

Alexis: Is doomed. I attack your dragon with frost tiger. (Manjoume life points 2700 to 2100). You have lost almost half your life points and your top monster. You sure you are strong enough to woo me?

Manjoume: I activate the effect of Light and Darkness dragon.

Alexis: I didn't activate a card.

Manjoume: He has a second effect.

Alexis: What?

Manjoume: When Light and Darkness Dragon is destroyed I destroy all other cards on my side of the field and summon a monster from my graveyard. I summon Light End Dragon in attack mode (attack 2600 defense 2100)

Alexis: Nice move but I'm not easily intimidated. I activate monster reborn. I summon Ice Master from my graveyard in attack mode. (Attack 2500 defense 2000). I end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw. I attack Ice Master with Light End Dragon.

Alexis: Not yet you don't. I use the second ice pillar token to stop your attack.

Manjoume: You are out of tokens now, which means next turn you are open to attack. I place one card face down and end my turn.

Alexis: I draw. This will work. I activate the effect of my Ice master. I place on Ice counter on your Light End dragon.

Manjoume: Your cold enchanter is gone, that won't do anything.

Alexis: Wrong! I activate Ice Masters second effect. I tribute my Ice master to destroy all monsters on the field which include your Light End Dragon!

Manjoume: It also destroys your Frost Tiger.

Alexis: A small price to pay to stop your dragon. The field is now empty. I end my turn.

Manjoume: Forgive me my love but you are wrong, I draw.

Alexis: What do you mean?

Manjoume: My face down card is still there.

Alexis: Darn it

Manjoume: I activate Guidance of Light and Dark. I remove from play my Light and Darkness dragon to summon back Light End dragon in attack mode (attack 2600 defense 2100). You are wide open. LIGHT END DRAGON attacks you directly SHINING SUBLIMINATION. (Alexis's life points 3900 to 1300). The tides have turned. I end my turn.

Alexis: I'm far from done. I draw. I summon Cyber Valkyrie in attack mode. (Attack 1300 def 1500) I place one card face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: I draw. For true love I am going to end this now and win you over faster. I activate the effect of light end dragon. I subtract 500 attack points from my dragon to subtract 1500 from your Cyber Valkyrie. (Light end Dragon attack 2100 Cyber Valkyrie attack 0 THIS DUEL IS OVER, SHINING SUBLIMINATION.

Alexis: I don't think so. First when you attack Cyber Valkyrie the monster looses 300 attack (Light End dragon attack 1800) Next I activate my trap card Doble Passé. It makes your attack a direct attack.

Manjoume: What would you do that?

Alexis: I did it because YOU take all the damage I would have.

Manjoume: WHAT (Manjoume life points 2100 to 300). Grrr, I end my turn.

Alexis: I draw. I summon Ice doll in attack mode (attack 800 defense 1000) I place one card face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: I MUST WIN. I attack Cyber Valkyrie with Light End dragon.

Alexis: You don't learn do you? I activate Freezing Boundary. I reduce the attack of your dragon to 0. It cannot change its position or use its effects anymore.

Manjoume: WHAT. I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Alexis: I draw. This duel is over.

Manjoume: Yes it is.

Alexis: I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Blizzard Princess in attack mode. (Attack 2800 defense 2100). I ATTACK YOUR LIGHT END DRAGON.

Manjoume: I activate

Alexis: NO YOU DON'T when my Blizzard Princess is summoned spell and trap cards cannot be used.

Manjoume: The effect of the monster in my graveyard.

Alexis: What?

Manjoume: Courtesy of the Truesdale brothers I remove Necro Gardna from my graveyard to stop your attack.

Alexis. It's a brief reprieve I end my turn.

Manjoume: No, this duel is over. I DRAW. I activate my first face down card Return from the different dimension.

Alexis: NO

Manjoume: I pay half of my life points (300 to 150) to summon LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE. Next I use Duality. I sacrifice my Light End Dragon to summon Dark End dragon in attack mode (attack 2600 defense 2100)

Alexis: Both of your strongest monsters?

Manjoume: NO, all THREE of my strongest monsters. I activate monster reborn to summon LIGHT END DRAGON in attack mode.

Alexis. I see (Alexis looked down and smiled)

Manjoume: I ATTACK YOUR BLIZZARD PRINCESS WITH ALL THREE OF MY DRAGONS (combined attack 8000. Alexis's life points 1300 to 0)

Duel end.

"I won I won" Manjoume screamed jumping up and down.

"Yes you did, and here is your prize" Alexis cooed as she wrapped her arms around Manjoume and kissed him passionately. "You win the ultimate prize, forever" Alexis smiled.

"Yes I believe I have" Manjoume smiled back.

**Chapter 5 end**

**-Demonardvark- **


	6. Wait, the story isn’t over yet?

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 6 – Wait, the story isn't over yet?**

"It was a lot of trouble but you are completely worth it my dear." Manjoume said to Alexis as they sat by the beach having a picnic.

"Well thanks, I'm glad I am worth it" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Errrrrr" Manjoume said trying to find words.

"He he don't worry about it my dear. You went through a lot for me. It means a lot 3" Alexis cooed as she leaned forward and kissed Manjoume softly. He began to wrap his arms around her when…

"MANJOUME" Syrus screamed

"TRUESDALE WHAT DO YOU WANT" Manjoume screamed nearly knocking Alexis over.

"You you" Syrus stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT" Manjoume screamed.

"Syrus calm down and tell us what you need to say" Alexis said softly.

"Perhaps I can help" Zane walked up.

"Ugh, another person bothering us" Manjoume said annoyed.

"Not just one" Bastion said as he walked up.

"Two actually" Jaden said joining the group.

"What is this nonsense?" Manjoume asked angrily.

"What's wrong with seeing your friends?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"I want to be alone with you. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET YOU?" Manjoume screamed.

"They might not but I do" ChancellorShepard said walking up slowly.

"Chancellor Shepard what are you doing here?" Manjoume and Alexis asked at the same time.

"I am here for you Manjoume" Chancellor Shepard said happily.

"Me?"

"Yes allow me to explain. In your successful attempt to win over Alexis you lost to Jaden. However, you beat Syrus, Zane, Bastion, and Alexis herself"

"What's your point?"

"Combined with your academic scores it has made you the number one duelist on the island"

"WHAT" Manjoume screamed shocked.

"Yes, so I must place on you the title of King of Games"

"CONGRATULATIONS" the group shouted at Manjoume. Alexis hugged him tightly and he sat there with a blank face shocked.

"Yes yes congratulations King of Games. Well almost"

"Almost" Manjoume asked.

"You have one last duel ahead of you"

"Who do I have to duel?" Manjoume asked.

"Follow me to my office." Chancellor Shepard said with a smile. They all went to Chancellor Shepard's office. The Chancellor walked in first.

"He is here are you ready?" Shepard asked to an unknown person. "Great, I'll send him in."

Chancellor Shepard opened the doors to his office. The bright light blinded the group. As their eyes adjust they could slowly make out the shape of someone standing by the windows. A familiar uniform, a familiar hair cut were present on this stranger. The most revealing characteristic was a pyramid shaped piece of jewelry.

"No way" Jaden shouted

"It can't be" The Truesdale brothers said shocked.

"You you" Alexis muttered.

"YUGI MUTOU, THE KING OF GAMES" Manjoume screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yugi stood there proudly. His outline was dark due to the bright light behind him. His hair waved softly as if wind was blowing.

"Manjoume" Yugi said softly.

"YES" Manjoume almost screamed at him.

"Your exploits have reached my attention. You are the perfect candidate to dethrone me and take the title of King of Games"

"Well I am pretty awesome" Manjoume said arrogantly.

"Yes you are. SO WE MUST DUEL" Yugi shouted.

"WHAT" everyone screamed at once.

**Chapter 6 end**

**Next chapter the big finale: Yugi vs. Manjoume. **

_**Authors note: This next chapter is going to be huge. The Alexis Manjoume duel took me like 3 days to research and write. Since I have had fun with this project and vested a lot in it I want to end it with a bang. This last chapter will be up in about a week or so depending on my schedule. Thanks for reading ^_^**_

**-Demonardvark- **


	7. Hesitation to Reign

**Melting the Heart of the Ice Queen**

**(I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Chapter 7– Hesitation to Reign**

"I have to duel the king?" Manjoume said with some hesitation

"I might have to say the same thing" Yugi said with a smile

"The duel isn't today Manjoume" Chancellor Shepard said calmly

"What?" Manjoume asked confused.

"A battle of the kings cannot happen in such a humble place can it?" Yugi began to speak profoundly; Shepard frowned at his office being called humble. "We will have our duel in two weeks at the Kaiba dome. It will be broadcast to the world"

"The world?" Manjoume hesitated

"Yes so prepare accordingly" Yugi said with a grin. He left Chancellor Shepard's office and walked away. Manjoume stood there with his head down. His friends and true love stared at him worried.

"Manjoume?" Alexis said worried about her love.

"Not now" Manjoume said and walked away.

"HEY DON'T BE CRUEL TO HER" Bastion began to yell but, Zane stuck out his arm to stop him.

"Let Manjoume go"

"Why? He won Alexis and now he"

"Has to take on the King of Games. He must fight the man who saved the world countless times. Tell me Bastion, How would you feel in his shoes?" Bastion looked down and understood what Manjoume must be feeling.

One week went by and no one had heard from Manjoume. They checked his room and found Ojama Yellow and Light and Darkness Dragon on the desk. Manjoume had wanted to be completely alone. Alexis searched for him everywhere. After everything he did for her she had to be able to do something. She had to be able to comfort him. She found Manjoume sitting alone on the beach staring at the water.

"Manjoume?" Alexis asked softly "Sweetie?" Manjoume looked up at her with a forlorn face. "Can I join you?" Alexis asked again as sweetly as she could.

"I don't care" Manjoume said quietly.

"You know" Alexis started to speak

"No" Manjoume said bluntly. Alexis looked sad to see her love in such a state. She wanted to do something for him, anything. "Are you okay?" Manjoume didn't look up.

"I didn't want this" Manjoume said quietly.

"What?"

"I wanted to be the best at duel academy. I wanted to beat Jaden. I wanted to win you over. However, I never wanted to be the king" Manjoume said softly.

"This is such a good opportunity, think of everything you could get" Alexis tried to sound reassuring

"I already have everything I want" Manjoume looked up at her and smiled. "If I win this duel I will be thrown into the lime light. Everyone will try and challenge me. Reporters will always hound me. I just want to be alone with you."

"No matter what happens I'll be here" Alexis said.

"I know"

"Do you?"

"What?" Manjoume asked confused.

"You seem to doubt me" Alexis tried to sound flirty but to no avail.

"I don't want to be king" Manjoume said softly.

"It's too late for that dear" Alexis retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"You are my king Manjoume" Alexis said softly. Before Manjoume could react she wrapped her arms around him. "No matter what the outcome is, you will always be my king. So go. And show the world what I know".

"What is that?" Manjoume asked confused.

"That you are the greatest and you are the one who deserves to be called king". Manjoume stood up upon hearing this. He wanted to be the best at the academy and he was. Why shouldn't he strive to be the best in the world?

"I'LL DO IT. I'LL KNOCK THAT ARROGANT KING OFF HIS THRONE" Manjoume said with pride. Alexis smiled.

"Well that sounds more like the Manjoume I know" Bastion said. They turned around to see Bastion and everyone else standing around them.

"Oh hell another family reunion?" Manjoume asked.

"Fraid so" Jaden said with a smirk. "We know you were bummed but we are here to help you get your game on"

"You took down the Kaiser" Zane said with a smile. "Dethroning an emperor wasn't so hard for you so why should a King be any different?"

"The eternal dead were put to rest by you" Bastion said with a smile

"You melted my icy monsters and my heart" Alexis said reassuringly

"Yeah and you beat my" Syrus began. Everyone looked at him and he stopped. One of the lowest ranked duelists really couldn't talk much.

"Thanks everyone" Manjoume smiled.

"We aren't done yet" Jaden said with a smile. Everyone held out a few cards of theirs.

"What are these for?" Manjoume asked.

"So we can battle with you bro" Jaden said with a grin.

"You stole my chance to kill the king so I want to get at him somehow" Zane said sternly.

"This way I can keep my promise" Alexis said. Manjoume turned to see her holding out cards too. "After all, I promised to always be by your side, King".

"Use my zombies to haunt Yugi, King" Bastion said with a smile.

"Everyone" Manjoume was fighting back tears. The group smiled at his happiness. "BOW BEFORE THE KING" Manjoume shouted with arrogance. Everyone almost fell over at his complete change in attitude.

"We have created something worse than a monster" Bastion said looking concerned. Manjoume added all his friends' cards to his deck.

"I'm ready" Manjoume said with confidence.

_One Week Later_

"Welcome one and all to the Kaiba Dome" The announcer said loudly. "We are here life to witness the duel of the century. In one corner we have the reigning king of games YUGI MUTOU and in the other corner the challenger MANJOUME JUN. This will be a full duel, 8000 life points each. No restrictions on what cards can be in your deck. IS everyone read? DUEL"

Duel Begin.

Yugi: I draw. Let us see how you handle this Manjoume, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (Attack 1400 defense 1700) I place one card face down and end my turn.

Manjoume: I DRAW. I activate the effect of a monster from my hand. I have Zane to thank for this move. Since you have a monster and I do not I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand in attack mode (attack 2100 defense 1600).

Yugi: Excellent move.

Manjoume: Do not underestimate me. Next I summon masked dragon in attack mode (Attack 1400 defense 1100). I attack your Alpha with my masked dragon destroying both monsters.

Yugi: I see

Manjoume: Thus, I can activate my monsters special ability. I summon armed dragon lvl 3 in attack mode (attack 1200 defense 900) I attack you directly with my armed dragon and my Cyber dragon.

Alexis from the crowd: NO MANJOUME HE HAS A FACE DOWN.

Manjoume: WHAT?

Yugi: I don't activate my trap card. (Yugi life points 8000 to 4700).

Syrus from the crowd: Wow almost half of his life points are already gone.

Zane: Don't underestimate the king.

Manjoume: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Yugi: My turn I draw. I activate polymerization; I fuse my Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet to summon Chimera the Flying mythical Beast in attack mode (Attack 2100 defense 1800). I attack your armed dragon with Chimera.

Manjoume: No you don't, I activate Twin Pillars of Ice. I remove one ice counter from it to stop your attack.

Alexis: That's my combo.

Yugi: Well done, I place one card face down and end my turn.

Bastion: He's playing Manjoume for a fool.

Manjoume: I draw. Since he has been around for one turn my armed dragon levels up to level 5 (Armed Dragon attack 2400 defense 1700). I attack your Chimera with Armed Dragon.

Yugi: No you don't. I activate my trap card MIRROR FORCE.

Alexis: OH NO.

Manjoume: I activate my trap card, Trap Jammer. I discard one card to stop your trap card.

Yugi: Are you sure? I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit King I pay 1000 life points (Yugi Life points 3700) to negate your trap jammer.

Manjoume: That means…

Yugi: My mirror force works and destroys both your monsters.

Manjoume. Tsk, I play one card face down and end my turn.

Yugi: I draw. I activate Fiends Sanctuary. I summon one metal fiend token in attack mode (attack 0 defense 0)

Manjoume: What is that for? I'm not dumb enough to attack it.

Yugi: I won't underestimate you King of duel academy. I sacrifice my metal fiend token to summon Dark Magician Girl In attack mode (attack 2000 defense 1700)

Syrus: THERE SHE IS MY DUEL MONSTERS CRUSH

Zane: I wonder if you really are my brother sometimes you know that?

Yugi: Oh I am far from done. I activate Sage's Stone. Since I have a dark magician girl on my side of the field I can summon DARK MAGICIAN from my deck in attack mode (Attack 2500 defense 2100)

The crowd roared

Announcer: THERE IT IS FOLKS, THE KING OF GAMES AND HIS ULTIMATE MONSTER.

Yugi: I attack you with Dark Magician Girl. (Manjoume life points 8000 to 6000) Now I attack you with Dark Magician.

Manjoume: NO, I activate Twin pillars of Ice again to stop your attack.

Yugi: Yes but now you cannot use it again.

Manjoume: I KNOW THAT.

Yugi: I shall place one card face down and end my turn.

Alexis: Wow this is the power of the king.

Manjoume: I DRAW. I activate Guidance of Light and Dark. I remove from play my Light and Darkness dragon to summon DARK END DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE (attack 2600 defense 2100).

Alexis: YES GO MANJOUME.

Yugi: Impressive.

Manjoume: Don't drop your jaws yet, I ACTIAVTE DUALITY.

Bastion: Why is he doing that? Dark end Dragon can take down Dark magician.

Zane: Watch and See

Manjoume: I sacrifice Dark End dragon to summon LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE (attack 2800 defense 2400)

Syrus: HE HAD ANOTHER ONE!!!!

Manjoume: Yugi this duel begins now

Yugi: I believe it does

Announcer: BOTH KINGS HAVE THEIR ACE MONSTERS ON THE FIELD, WHO WILL WIN?

Manjoume: I WILL, Light and Darkness Dragon attack Dark Magician, DARK BAPTISM

Yugi smiled……..

**Chapter 7 end**

**Next chapter: Battle of the Kings**

_**Authors note: Yeah one chapter cannot handle the awesome I have intended. This story is going to be as long as it needs to be ^_^ probably three more though **_

**-Demonardvark- **


End file.
